Boyfriends And Blood Stains
by HarleyQ6661
Summary: Quinn and Spencer fell for eachother but life had other plans. Ten years later Quinn is with Don. She's fighting murder accusations, her old flame and new boyfriend are working together, and fighting over her. Story Starts with her and Spencer meeting..
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

You already know the casts from the shows…

Then we have:

Quinn Altamirano: A 18-year-old straight-edge lead singer/ screamer in a post-hardcore band [think The Used, Thursday, or A Day To Remember if you don't know them…well umm it's a good thing your on the internet already because there might be a few references you don't get.] called "Elusive Glory"

Teddy: Drummer, back up vocals, Quinn's best friend, and notorious fem boy.

Ray: Lead guitarist

Lance: Rhythm guitarist

Martin: Bassist

Monday, June 25th, 2001:

"Did you seriously come dressed up?" Teddy asked staring at her quizzically, "You my friend are a sorry geek. I'm never gonna get you a date."

"Dude its Comic Con there's no way I wasn't gonna dress," Quinn replied in a huff clearly more into this then her friend.

"Well, would you look at that you're a goddess around here," Teddy exclaimed to her sarcastically as various people checked her out from every which direction, "If I could get a good looking boy to look at me like that my dreams would come true right here and now."

Quinn laughed pushing him playfully. She looked around the room not knowing where to start first. She saw the Batman stuff and the X-Men, then the Spiderman booth she knew she was not heading to in a hurry so that narrows it to the rest of the room. She couldn't help but be caught up in this.

Baffled by where to start she didn't see a girl approaching, "Can I take a picture with you?"

"Yea sure." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Best costume I've seen all day," the girl stated with a nod to her friend.

"Thank you that's really sweet of you."

"Have you seen Thor yet? There's like a million but you'll know the one I mean when you see him. Too hot!"

Quinn smiled, "I'll keep an eye out."

At this the girl seemed satisfied and walked off to see the rest of the convention. Teddy, unlike Quinn, was simply looking at random things with disinterest. It was obvious he didn't want to be here but he owed Quinn for setting her up with a random guy so he could go on a date with his cousin. Needless to say the date was a total bust and the guy, Johnny, turned out to be a total creep who still wont stop calling her and appearing at random shows she plays.

"Holy shit dude, who is that Greek God-hunk dude," Teddy exclaimed completely fawning over an undeniably hot guy dressed as Thor.

"Well he is a god or dressed as one anyway, but he's not Greek he's a Norse God. He's supposed to be Thor God of Thunder."

"He's so freaking hot!"

"Yep."

"I gotta start reading comics. Isn't your costume Thor related?"

Quinn nodded, "Yea I'm-"

"Honestly I don't care just bring him over here."

Quinn rolled her eyes and waved Thor over to their spot. She hadn't decided how she was gonna open this conversation but here he came, moment of truth.

"Nice costume," he said with an alluring smile. She could see Teddy eating it all up, he did have a cute smile and a rock hard body but he was standing there like a real meathead smiling at her but secretly looking at her chest.

"Thanks," she smiled back, "but do me a favor would ya Thor?"

He nodded and bowed pompously, "Anything for my future queen. At least you're who I hope to end up with."

What a line, she thought to herself and smiled a bit bigger, "keep your eyes off the merch." With that she stalked off with Teddy on her heels.

"What was that?" He spat when they were out of earshot, "he was too hot!"

"He's a total meat sack and a waste of time."

"He had 'Quinn's future boyfriend' written across his forehead! Man you know he was all over you! Where are we gonna find another hot geek like that? Huh?" He said waving his arms back in the direction they had come in. "I can't have you single forever! He was perfect! My fucken God he was perfect!"

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"He's not down to play for my team."

They stopped at the concession stand line. Teddy had finally stopped his tirade and had his arms crossed over his chest like a spoiled child having a fit. "Can you at least admit that was a good line? You can't tell me it didn't make you blush because I saw you."

"It was good and yea I did blush a bit, I guess."

"Ok I know this is stupid but can you explain the line?" he said unfolding his arms. At this Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"What dude I'm serious."

"I know and that's what's funny. Thor and the character I'm dressed as have a history," she replied.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Sif," said a guy standing just behind them in the line. Quinn smiled at him nodding. When seeing her friend was still puzzled he continued, "She's dressed as a Marvel character that appears mostly in comics featuring Thor. She first appears in 'Journey Into Mystery' #102. She was originally born blonde as all Asgardian's are but Thor's half brother cut off all her hair to get even with her for enjoying Thor's company over his. He then, to save himself from punishment, got her new hair, which eventually turned black because it wasn't cured properly. As an Asgardian warrior she goes into battle with Thor and his comrades. She's also one of his main love interests. He often puts her aside for other women. At some point Thor married and had a son who eventually over took him with much guidance from Sif. Though she's liked other men, Thor remains her greatest love."

"He's right. Nicely done," She said glad her costume was spot on. It had taken her most of the year to complete the look.

"Answers my question," Teddy smiled

The dough-eyed boy beamed at her then looked towards the floor when he realized he was staring. She couldn't help but smile a bit at his shyness. His brown hair was combed back and his horned-rimmed glasses seemed big on his face. She was really hoping he wasn't dressed as Peter Parker, Spiderman's secret identity. She really didn't like Spiderman. She ordered the two waters she came for as he fell silent.

"You must be a Thor fan," he said as she took her waters and began to walk off.

"Yea just a bit," she smiled at him and he stepped out of line to continue a conversation with her. She was sure he was struggling for conversation. He seemed to be a very awkward person but he was definitely putting forth effort and for that she decided to grant him some clemency.

"Thor the well muscled over masculine man, it makes sense for you to like him. Most woman say they don't mind looks but when they are 'looking' they tend to pick the masculine type."

Quinn was slightly insulted by this but gave him credit because it was true most women do but it didn't stop her from thinking he was calling her a typically foolish girl who runs off with any meathead guy who throws a decent line at her. "That's not it at all, but I do see your point. I'm a fan for the mere fact that he has heart enough to forgo his own happiness to do the right thing."

"Touché. Then again how could a response from Sif be anything but favorable toward him?"

"Well she was also partial to Beta Ray Bill and Eric Masterson. Plus she broke Thor's heart."

As they discussed the finer points of comic books and debated about other worlds within the Marvel Universe that had different out comes they laughed and smiled not realizing at all that they hadn't even the slightest idea what the others name was. Quinn was not only impressed by his knowledge but was seemingly taken by him in general. Teddy stood with an expression on his face that was easily readable it said, "I am the third wheel."

"Sif," came a cool voice from behind her.

"Yes," she said already used to people calling her the characters name. She turned on her heels to address the speaker. It was Thor standing behind her shamefaced clearly staring at the floor.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was pretty out of line."

"Yes, you were." She said coolly.

"I was thinking maybe I could buy you a coffee or something?" He raised his eyes to meet hers, his lips curving slightly at the edges hoping to be forgiven.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," she replied.

He lifted his arm to her as to escort her off. She took his arm and turned back to the boy she had been talking to for some time now, his face was straight down. She couldn't help but think that he looked like he had been punched in the stomach. She looked over to Teddy whose eyes were giving mixed signals as was her all over body language. It was easy for her to say she was going to walk away from this boy but she knew she didn't want to.

"It was nice talking to you..Ummm-"

"Spencer," he cut in still not meeting her gaze. "It was nice meeting you too."

Thor led her away at those words. She couldn't help looking back at him and met his gaze as he glanced back at her. She felt a pang of guilt surge through her body as he turned her stare down and away.

Teddy lingered with Spencer for a moment they stood quietly watching the pair walk off.

"Shame," Spencer muttered.

"I'm sure she feels stupid walking off with that gorgeous meathead right now," Teddy replied and with a glance at Spencer added, "No sarcasm intended I promise. Cross my heart."

"I'm just sorry I thought I had a chance."

"Oh you do. Look we're playing a show in Hollywood two days from now." He said and noticed that Spencer wasn't following. "We're playing at the Whisky A-Go-Go Monday night at 7pm." Teddy pulled at ticket out of his pocket, "Its on me."

"I'm still confused."

"She's my best friend. I know her very well that guy she just left with he doesn't stand a chance. Just show up on Monday I promise she'll be glad to see you." And with this he walked away to catch up with Thor and Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys I messed up on Chapter 1 when Teddy tells Spencer "Look we're playing a show in Hollywood two days from now." it should have said "two weeks from now" sorry guys.***

Monday, July 9th, 2001

6:00pm

"So is Thor coming tonight?" Teddy asked as he and Quinn packed their equipment into the trailer.

"Donovan? Yea I think so. He bought a ticket," she shrugged, "I'm just glad we sold all but one ticket I still can't believe you lost one dude."

"What can I say it slipped. So what's really eating you Puffin?" He shrugged and lifted his tom-tom onto the trailer.

"Well Donovan really is just a meathead and I'm hoping he doesn't show up tonight." She said scrunching her mouth and throwing her backpack over her shoulder, "I seriously don't want to deal with him."

"Deal with him?"

"Yea he's kind of a gir-"

"Ok ladies if you're all done with the Degrassi-he-said-she-said-boys-are-dumber-than-dirt-and-are-nothing-but-trouble-but-hey-we're-having-coffee-tomorrow-because-he's-super-cute-and-maybe-I-can-live-with-his-flaws Girl talk hour, we can go," said Ray coming around the trailer.

The show was a decent ways away from they're hometown of Orange County. The Whisky A-Go-Go in Hollywood is a small staple venue for any band in the LA area even though it's a pain to play. It's a dingy room with a small stage and various seating upstairs and downstairs. The place is usually crowded you can't even go from one end of the room to the other without having to do battle with the swarm of people. The bar is small and not really big on serving soda and water which to Quinn was slightly less annoying than selling presale tickets for every show they play there.

As the van pulled onto the 405 freeway Quinn looked over at Teddy who was already asleep and laid her head on his shoulder. Lance and Ray were explaining the finer points of Astral Projection to Martin who was debating its actual existence. As the typical drive to shows began Quinn stared out the window and dazed out while Teddy slept and the guys talked about some random supernatural anomaly.

8:30pm

I know the odds of this working in my favor are slim to none. Working out the math in my head will only confirm that, thought Spencer as he sat in his car debating whether to get out or go home. He saw the place was packed when he drove passed it to get a parking space. The odds of finding on person in a crowd of what seemed like a hundred plus people is…

He opened the car door and the cool night air gave him a slight rush. He began his walk down Sunset Blvd towards the Whiskey hoping that the letdown wouldn't be too horrific. As he walked he began to rehearse what he would say to "Lady Sif".

As he approached the venue he paused. The door behind the stage opened and the last band began to pull their equipment out and pack it into a van while the next unloaded theirs from a trailer. A girl with a short red bob and a red backpack began to carry guitar cases in through the door. Then he recognized someone the guy who gave him the ticket burning a hole in his pocket. The red-haired girl emerged from the door again and as she stopped to talk to the afore mentioned guy she laughed and tossed her hair out of her eyes.

This is it, thought Spencer, that's her.

The signal for him to walk flashed for the second time and making his way to talk to this mystery girl he's thought about for two whole weeks he noticed the "Thor" she walked away with last time approaching her. They hugged and she walked away with him towards the front door and Spencer stayed by the corner where he wouldn't be seen.

After he heard the door close he made his way back toward the streetlight and head back to his car. He could here the band warming up and testing equipment and he heard her voice she was addressing the crowd. There's no harm in staying, he thought, logically it would be very difficult for her to pick you out of a crowd much less that the odds of her remembering you are slimmer than the odd of you actually talking to her. Thus I can conclude that there's no real harm in seeing her perform after all it is a free ticket.

Inside the place was crawling with people of all ages. Spencer picked his place towards the back of the room knowing that with the stage lights and movement of the crowd she would never see him.

The band was different than what he had expected but she was brilliant and bold and beautiful. She had the rooms full attention. The second song was rougher and the crowd responded with their actions pushing and pulling and dragging a helpless Spencer around the room. By the end of the song he had been pushed up to the front and knocked so many times he could feel the bruises forming.

Now there she was directly above him singing sweetly. Would she see me here? Please don't see me, he thought. As he glanced around the room he noticed Thor on the other end of the stage talking to a pretty girl with an orange tank top. When he looked back to Lady Sif who had been identified as Quinn she was looking right at him. She smiled and mouthed a hello. Spencer's heart sank, what happens now?

As their set reached its end the guitarist asked if anyone had a request. One girl showed "Play 'Emily' by From First To Last"

"Well that the only 'Emily' I know," Quinn replied with a smile and looked around the room, "Is your name Emily?" The girl shook her head. "Well I, for one, think its weird to sing 'Emily' with out an Emily present. So are there any Emily's out there?"

The crowd went silent and she looked at Spencer pleadingly, "what's your full name Spence?"

"Spencer Reid," he answered trying to smile.

"Okie dokie. Well girl whose name is not Emily, I'm gonna do it a bit differently."

She proceeded to sing the song with her guitarist and insert Spencer's name as the rest of the band began to break down their equipment. She took her final bow and the crowd broke off into different groups. Spencer stood motionless for a while half processing what had just occurred and half not wanting to face her now.

When he did make his way outside she was leaning against the van waiting. She looked up and seeing Spencer smiled, "Sorry to put you on the spot like that."

"No it's ok I've never had anyone sing to me before. I just thought it was amazing that you remembered my name."

"Hard to forget the guy that logically debated me at Comic Con," she smiled.

"So I see Thor and Lady Sif are still together." I shouldn't have said that he thought.

"Eh, he's not as great as people think. That guy is a wimp compared to the real Thor."

Spencer smiled, "Well how could a mere mortal compare to The Mighty Thor?"

She giggled then pushing herself up said very calmly, "You want to get a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"Now?" He replied surprised.

She giggled again and nodded. "The boys can pack the last of this stuff with out me. C'mon." With this she pushed herself off the van motioning to Spencer and began walking down Sunset Blvd.


End file.
